Shocked Sane
by DJ Maimai
Summary: Sakura's finally managed to get a date with Sasuke! Even Ino couldn't ruin this for her! What happens when a misterious girl turns up out of nowhere claiming to be able to give them all what they want most? Read to find out! RR... or else.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Ok, so I know I've been writing a lot of OC fan fictions lately so this is a new one, it only has just the tiniest little bit of an OC... Ok, maybe a bit more then tiny... but the main characters are from the anime!

That's what counts... right?

Right? -Brandishes spork like weapon looking quite threatening-

Sigh

Oh well... baby steps

Maybe someday I'll make a fan fiction that's ALL about the main characters from the show

Oh! I almost forgot the disclaimer!

Silly me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... sadly.

Now, I'll stop bugging you with my ramblings and start the fan fic!

(This was all just a trick to keep you distracted while I thought of an idea for the fic >.> )

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said happily, racing to catch up with the handsome Nin.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked, looking less then amused

"You wanna go get some ramen?" Sakura asked hopefully, maybe he wouldn't reject her this time.

"I'm busy." Sasuke stated simply.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Busy."

"The day after?"

"Sure." Sasuke said, sighing.

"The day aft-... REALLY?" Sakura squealed

Sasuke sighed again and nodded.

"It's a date!" Sakura squeaked happily.

Sasuke flinched at the highness of her voice and turned to leave.

"See you later Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura called happily after him.

**_Hell Yeah!_** Sakura's inner self yelled, punching the air.

"I've got a date with Sasuke-Kun! I've got a date with Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura sung happily skipping down the street; her cheeks were flushed red with excitement.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" A loud voice broke Sakura's chain of thoughts.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura snapped, annoyed that her celebration had been interrupted. She glared at him.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto whined "Don't give me that scary look!"

Sakura stood there silently grinding her teeth together, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"You wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Busy." Sakura said, turning to leave. She paused for a second... Wow... Deja-vu.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE" Naruto begged.

"No Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, walking away, leaving a some what rejected looking Naruto to tend to his bruised ego.

Sakura smiled happily as she walked towards her house, she hummed to herself as she skipped along.

"Yo Sakura!" Ino yelled, running towards her

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said happily.

"You're in a good mood today" Ino commented, seeing Sakura's broad smile.

"Yup!" Sakura giggled, hopping excitedly from foot to foot.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I have a date with Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said happily.

"WHAT?" Ino yelled.

Sakura giggled and continued jumping up and down.

"How did you manage to get a date with Sasuke-Kun?" Ino questioned, calming down slightly. "I figured he'd go for someone with more...class." Ino said, making an attempt at walking gracefully

"You're just jealous Ino Pig!" Sakura sneered.

"Am not forehead girl!" Ino shouted.

Sakura decided to let it go and walk away, no one could ruin today, not even Ino.

* * *

Orrochimaru stood smirking down at a rather proud looking girl. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked up and him expectantly.

"So when are we going to get them?" The girl asked. Her long silver hair was pulled into two pigtails, one above each ear. Her sound head protector looped lazily over her right eye socket, going over one pigtail and under the other. Her neon green t-shirt was tied up in the front, showcasing her flat muscled stomach. Four peircings hung from her navel, one on the top, bottom and one on each side. Along with a black short skirt she had a rather menacing looking chain threaded through her belt loops, two huge shuriken hung from either end. Two Katana also dangled from her waist.

"Soon Aki." Came Orrochimaru's smooth reply.

"But don't you think it would be easier if we were to do it now, any other time we might not know their exact location."

"You yourself know there is no truth in that, we have people tracking them."

"But I think it would be better if we were to do it now." Aki persisted.

"Patience is a virtue you obviously lack." Orrochimaru fixed her with a searching look. "Very well, you may go."

Aki smiled happily. "Thank you Orrochimaru-Sama!" She said, stretching up on her tip toes to place a small kiss on his cheek before racing out of the room. She had done what even Tsunade the great medical Nin had not been able to do, she had shocked Orrochimaru, one of the three great Sannin.

Aki skipped happily out into the hall.

"What are you so excited about? Found a new John?" A mocking voice came from the shadows of a near by door frame.

"Yakushi Kabuto!" Aki exclaimed, turning on her heel" That's not the case and you know it!"

Kabuto grinned, he had struck a nerve. "I saw you go into that hotel last night with that strange guy." He said.

Aki rolled her eyes "Kabuto-Kun." She said, stressing the 'Kun' "Have you been watching the new at all lately?" She cooed "Because if you had have been paying attention you would have seen that Anbu are investigating a mysterious death that occurred around that time." She smiled sweetly, it was almost enough to give a man tooth rot.

Kabuto continued to smirk, Aki stuck out her tongue, revealing a silver stud that appeared there seemingly over night. Kabuto seized the offending appendage and examined the stud. "Another piercing?" he questioned. Aki meanwhile was attempting to pull her tongue free from his grip as well as trying not to gag. She swatted at him for another few seconds before he finally let go of her tongue. "What is with you and those piercing?" Kabuto questioned, looking from her ears, which were each pierced all the way up. Her nose, in which three small studs were situated. Then her lip, which was pierced twice on the left side and then of course to her belly button.

Aki shrugged. "Maybe it's an expression of my inner rebel... or maybe my mind has finally snapped like a dry and brittle twig." Aki said, making a snapping motion with her hands.

"I'm willing to bet it's the second one." Kabuto smirked.

At that Aki stuck her tongue out at him again before turning around and disappearing through another door.

Kabuto shook his head and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat at the ramen shop, she couldn't wait till tomorrow! She grinned broadly into her soup. Her dream had finally come true! She had a date with Sasuke-Kun! She finished the last of her noodles and paid the man at the cash. It was five-o-clock; she had just enough time to do some shopping before her curfew.

Sakura entered the nearest store that carried trendy clothing and set her mind on the task at hand, finding the perfect outfit for her date with Sasuke!

* * *

Aki smiled to herself as she walked down the streets of a small village, she couldn't quite remember the name of it but, she thought it started with a T... Oh well.

She could feel they eyes of passers by as they watched her, either to see if she was a threat or to appraise her looks.

"Hey there beautiful." She heard a man close to her say. She smiled in his general direction and kept walking, he followed her, persistent. "How 'bout you let me buy you a drink?" She turned around to face him, smiling broadly,

"That would be nice." She said, as she linked arms with him. The man was so proud of himself for landing such a hot, young girl he didn't notice how frightening her smile was.

* * *

Sakura rushed around the shop.

"I have to find something to wear!" She exclaimed, tearing through designer wracks and bargain bins alike. "I'll never find anything." She pouted and made her way out of the shop, and onto the next.

She stepped into the store and was immediately met with the most suffocating perfume she had ever smelled. She let out a hacking cough.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino said, walking over, the smell got worse. "Like my new perfume?"

Sakura coughed again. "No." She rasped, her eyes had begun to water.

Ino ignored her comment and continued. "It's called 'class' it's all the rage in that sand village."

"You smell like a hooker." Sakura rasped, the smell over came her and she was so distracted by the strength of Ino's perfume she didn't even mention that it was "The village hidden in the sand", not "That sand village". Air" She gasped, racing out of the shop. Once outside she took in deep gulps of the fresh, (mostly) stink-free air. _Was that Ino's attempt at being classy?_ She wondered as her eyes stopped watering.

* * *

"A toast to the beautiful... what's your name sweet heart?" The man said, his big blue eyes round with excitement, and glittering in his drunkenness

Aki rolled her eyes... or, err...eye. That was the fourth time he'd forgotten her name. "Aki" She said, trying to sound just as drunk as he did.

"I knew it!" The man lied. "A toast to the beautiful Aki!" The man hiccupped, slopping his drink. "May you live happily and have many children." His voice was slurred... and what was that about children? Aki pretended to take a large swig of her drink, pretended mind you. She hadn't ingested a drop of alcohol all night.

The man stood up, Aki took her chance, she took his arm and led him into a room in the inn, smiling broadly. They disappeared for quite some time.

* * *

Sakura took in another gasp of air; she still hadn't got over Ino's strong perfume.

"Well, there's one last store." She walked along the side of the street until she came to it. There was a swarm of girls gathered outside.

"Look at that dress!"

"That's real silk that is!"

"Oh, but how expensive!"

Sakura stood on her tip toes to see over the girl's heads, she let out a tiny gasp. A pink silk top graced an extremely lucky hanger, it was a V-neck halter top, rhinestones lined the collar and under the bust line. She glanced at the price tag, it would take most of her savings, but she could afford it. She raced into the store and quickly had an employee remove it from its display; she slipped into a dressing room and pulled it on. It fit perfectly! It came in tight around her breasts, making them look bigger, then became looser around her stomach, hiding the pot belly Sakura assumed she had (A.N. she's really a stick, but don't most girls think their fat? cough me cough)

She didn't even bother to take it off, she raced out to the casher and had him ring it up while she was still wearing it, she raced home, happy with the fact that she now had the perfect outfit for her date with Sasuke-Kun! She couldn't wait!

* * *

Around an hour after Aki and the strange man disappeared into the hotel room Aki immerged, looking quite pleased with her self and whipping what looked like lipstick off of her mouth, if she hadn't have looked so innocent someone might have noticed a rather large fleck of blood on her bandages and the evil grin on her face. She walked out of the inn; again she felt the strangers' eyes on her but, this time she didn't stop to talk. As she walked by the window of the room she had been in just minutes ago she heard a piercing scream, her grin grew wider as she walked on, licking her un-naturally red lips.

* * *

Mean while in the room, an inn employee pointed a shaking finger at the scene before her; on the bed lay a twisted and mangled form, on closer inspection she saw a pair of unseeing blue eyes staring back at her. She gasped, this was a human body! She now realized what the cause of death had been; teeth marks were embedded in the bone. The nurse, who, until now had held up quite well considering, fainted, toppling over into the arms of a horrified super intendant.

* * *

Ok, that was the second chapter of the most morbid fan fiction I've ever written... for those of you who didn't catch on, Aki ate him O.o I really have to teach my fingers some discipline... they keep writing such far fetched things!


End file.
